mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
King Jerrod
About TBA TBA Appearance Mortal Kombat 11 The customizable gear pieces: Head, Hands, and Halberd. Combat characteristics Variations *'Ghost King:' Adds Air Ghosting, Halt, and Phantom Stain. *'Alpha and Omega:' Adds Seeds of Eden and Revelation. *'Reign:' Adds Pandora's Box and Better Odds. Powers and abilities TBA Signature moves *'Revelation:' Jerrod grabs the opponent and snaps their neck, making them fall to their knees. (MK11) **The enhanced version has Jerrod go behind the kneeling opponent and snap their neck further. Krushing Blow requirement: Opponent must be low-blocking. *'Retribution:' Jerrod, while in air, can create a burst of spiritual energy underneath the opponent. Has close, far, and very far versions as well. (MK11) **The enhanced version pops the opponent up. *'Ghosting:' Jerrod disappears from the arena and evade any enemy attack for a moment. Can also be done in air with ability. (MK11) *'Ghost Bomb:' Jerrod spawns a ball of spiritual energy in front of him that explodes when the opponent touches it. (MK11) *'Ghost Push:' Jerrod rushes at his opponent in an ethereal state and drains their life force. (MK11) **The enhanced version has Jerrod rush past the opponent (switching sides) and slash and stab the opponent with his halberd. Krushing Blow requirement: Must be in a combo of 5 or more hits. *'Seeds of Eden:' Jerrod throws seeds on the ground. All three follow up require offensive meter. (MK11) **'Bloodroot:' Jerrod's seeds sprout under the opponent and drain both their health and defensive meter. **'Healing Krop:' Jerrod's seeds sprout under him and heal him. **'Suffering Vines:' Jerrod's vines trap the opponent. *'Halt:' Jerrod uses his palm to push the opponent back. Krushing Blow requirement: Must be a Kounter hit, but can be used at the end of a combo. (MK11) *'Phantom Stain:' Jerrod releases a green spirit energy from his body that will spawn a spirit to grab the opponent at the end of a combo string. (MK11) *'Pandora's Box:' Jerrod spawns an environment interaction that has random special properties. (MK11) **Fountain of Youth, grab opponent and drown them in it. **Spare Halberd, throwable. **Blessing of Argus, increased damage. **Blessing of Delia, replenish a portion of health. *'Fatal Blow - TBA:' TBA (MK11) Other moves *'Throw:' TBA (MK11) *Abilities (MK11) **'Retribution'; 2 Slot. **'Revelation'; 1 Slot **'Ghost Push', conflicts with Halt; 2 Slot. **'Air Ghosting'; 1 Slot. **'Ghost Bomb'; 2 Slot. **'Phantom Stain', conflicts with Seeds of Eden; 1 Slot. **'Halt', conflicts with Halt; 1 Slot. **'Seeds of Eden', conflicts with Phantom Stain; 2 Slot. **'Suffering Vines', Requires Seeds of Eden; 1 Slot. **'Pandora's Box'; 2 Slot. **'Better Odds', increases chances of getting Blessing of Argus and Blessing of Delia from Pandora's Box, Requires Pandora's Box; 1 Slot. Finishers *'Vessel:' Jerrod stabs the opponent with a kamidogu in the shoulder and they begin to melt, much in the way Reiko was killed in the comics. Then he finishes them by gouging out their eyes and splitting their head in half. *'Pride and Peace:' Jerrod spawns his halberd and slashes his opponent's abdomen, causing them to kneel in pain. He then whistles and unleashes an ancient Edenian bird warrior that lands on the opponent and takes the separated upper half of the body high up above the arena, then lets them go. Jerrod then readies his halberd and chucks it at the falling body and pierces their heart, pushing it out the back of their body as well. (MK11) Intros and Outros Intros * Tradition: Jerrod comes in on a horse-drawn chariot. If he speaks first, he will step off as he says his line. He then teleports the chariot away as says his second line. * Going Down: Jerrod walks down from the sky on a ghost stairway. If he speaks first, he will say his line as he finishes his steps. He gets in his fighting stance as he says his second line. * Corporealized: Jerrod's ghost assist walks in and Jerrod is close behind it before merging with it. If he speaks first, he will say his line as he pulsates with energy. He will get into a stance with his hands glowing while saying his second line. * Royal Escort: Jerrod walks in behind the Edenian royal guard. If he speaks first, he will rise above them, making them move away. He comes back to the ground as he says his second line. Outros * Superior: Jerrod floats up and explodes with spiritual energy. * King of Eden: Jerrod reaches down and picks up some soil, and watches as a flower grows. * Magestic: Jerrod's pegasus flies in and he jumps on her. * Bestowed Power: Jerrod swings his halberd around and slams in into the ground, holding a knight's pose. Gallery King_Jerrod_Williamson_400x400.jpg|Reign of Edenia Unknown_Kamidogu_dagger.jpg|Strength of Edenia A17-BK3667.jpg|TBN Eagle-dagger_L.jpg|thumb|TBN 61WylJ7q+sL._SX425_.jpg|TBN Download_(1).jpeg|thumb|TBN Screenshot_1.pnge48ce051-ecbe-4b22-b4a9-c3eedd62bc5eLarger.jpg|TBN Ua1yiejvkumy.jpg|TBN 611iFyFVKLL._SX425_.jpg|TBN Fantasy-knife-letter-opener-3d-model-stl.jpg|TBN 0be54ae1057172bc30adcef2c63fd43f.jpg|TBN Image-1215.jpeg|TBN Ed92ce25-accd-4caa-9335-8d0c6cce492f_1.b22163587c992f485339a178a3874250.jpeg|TBN 60ef471b-c712-4fa2-9124-d4d9a0c4f977_1.a81fce25bb3ea390309d220766f37e06.jpeg|TBN Dragon-claw-crescent-knife.jpg|TBN big_601001.jpg|Blood of Edenia Category:Venommm